Pokemon Kanto, Retold version
by DarKenBonRai
Summary: Come on, read this awesome story, you know you wanna...also, the rating might go up in the future because of naughty language and maybe blood.
1. Chapter 1

Please note that I am new to this and that this will be a AU Pokemon story. Ash will still be the main character, but he will be more serious and modeled after Red, meaning less dense and slightly more mature. Also this will have elements from the show and the FireRed/LeafGreen games, such as the Sevi Islands and Orange Islands and the battle Frontier (if I ever make it that far in this fic :P)

Disclaimer: I own nothing :o, not even the computer I'm writing this on. Now on with this fic!

It was a warm, early, sunny morning in Pallet town, as a ten year old Ash Ketchum was sound asleep, when a loud alarm clock suddenly went off ….and a gloved hand promptly shot out of the tangled sheets and slammed the alarm clock's off button. The sheets rolled off to reveal a mop of raven colored hair, followed by tan skin, brown eyes and odd thunder bolt birthmarks on both of his cheeks. "Ahh nice, it worked." He said with a smirk has he rolled out of bed, fully dressed (think of how he looked in the anime, he looks exactly like that. I'm not gonna bother describing it, sorry :P) He knew that Professor Oak's lab was set to open at ten and give away the three starters. He also knew that most kids would want to get there a few hours early, but what kid would set their clock five hours early to get there for his starter? He would, he did. As his clock read "5:01", a nice early start to eat breakfast and get there. He rolled out of bed, threw on his shoes and sprinted out of his room, down the stairs and right out the house door

He kept running down the street as he started thinking about the starter he should pick."Charmander is a fire type and evolves into Charizard, Charizard is awesome! But it takes lots of care, time and love…I can do that." He thought. "Squirtle is cool too, but Blastoise isn't one of my top favorites, I like it…but a giant turtle? A dragon seems cooler." He thought again. "Bulbasaur is nice and it is easy to tame and befriend, but like I said, a dragon seems a cooler." He thought yet again. "Charmander it is then." He said aloud.

He has been so lost in thought that he nearly ran right past Oak's lab. He stopped just in front of the window and he looked in and saw lab aides running around, setting things up for the busy day ahead. He sat down in front of the lab and looked at his watch, it read "7:06". He sighed and thought to himself"Waking up this early is boring….but oh so worth it…" He sighed inwardly. He sat there bored and finally decided to take a small nap, he figured he could wake up in time. He leaned his head back and rested it against the brick wall of Oak's lab. He faintly heard loud kids waking up to the lab. He just barely heard" Nu uh, I'm gonna pick Charmander!" He bolted awake yelling" Like hell you will! It's mine!" He stood up and quickly got in front of the door, as if to say "my spot", he looked back and saw he was getting lots of weird looks from lots of people around him. He ignored them and looked at his watch, it read"9:57". "Sickness, Charmander, I'm coming for you!" He thought with stared and stared….and blinked, finally after five hours of long waiting, the door to Oak's lab opened right in front of his eyes. He blinked and opened his eyes to meet the kind eyes of Professor Oak."Ahh, Ash. I was wondering if you'd be here." Oak said."Hahaha, of course I'm here Professor, did you think I'd oversleep or something?" Ash and Oak chuckled together.

As Oak turned around and walked back into his lab, he waved over his shoulder for Ash to follow. "Come Ash, it's time to pick your partner for the start of your journey." Ash smiled and followed Oak to a table with two Pokeballs on it. He wondered out loud" Hey Professor, why is there only two Pokemon on the table?" He said. Oak rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and turned around to face Ash. "I promised Gary I'd save him Squirtle today, he is my grandson after all." Oak said. Ash nodded, already kind of expecting that answer. Ash walked up to the table as Oak explained everything about Pokedex's and Pokemon. Ash ignored him as he already knew most of this, he walked right up to Charmander's Pokeball and said quietly "I choose you, Charmander!" He shouted the last part and threw the Pokeball on the ground. With a red flash, a small red lizard like Pokemon with cream colored belly and clear blue eyes appeared."Char?" The small Pokemon tilted it's head to the side curiously and looked around until it's eyes landed on Ash. "Hey little guy, I'm Ash and I'm your new trainer." Ash spoke softly as he bent down on one knee to get on Charmander's eye level. "…Charmander!" It cried as it leapt into Ash's open arms. Ash blinked, not expecting that so quickly."Well, that is quite new. It seems that Charmander can sense what kind of person you are, Ash." Oak spoke up, surprised, not expecting such a fast connection. "I guess so." Ash said startled, but joyful as well, as Charmander hugged Ash."Well I can see this is the start of a new friendship." Oak said pleased that Ash had bonded so quickly with his new Pokemon. "Anyway, here is your Pokedex and some Pokeballs to start your adventure Ash." Oak said as he handed Ash the items to start his journey. "Thanks professor Oak." Ash said smiling and patting his new Pokemon's head and put the items away and as he was about to scan Charmander with his new Pokedex, a familiar, yet annoying voice spoke up. "Well well well, if it isn't Ashy Boy" The voice said. Ash narrowed his eyes, turned around and spoke with annoyance "Gary."

Annnnnddddddddd done! Damn, it took two hours .-.. I know lots of boringess so far, but next chapter he leaves Pallet town and catches some new Pokemon, so some action will be coming up tomorrow :D. Well anyway that was the first chapter of my first story, again sorry if it was boring, but it picks up soon :D, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.


	2. First battle and trouble already?

New chapter! Ahh, this is much more fun then I thought it would be, I'm enjoying writing this fic :3, now lets begin chapter two.

Ash glared at the one person in this world he hated, Gary Oak, Ash's rival/nemeses, they have always been rivals since they were born and as of right now, Gary was winning.…and both of them knew it."Ashley." Gary greeted with a smirk."Really? You've been using that for..like six years, I mean…I could do so much worse with your name Fairy and….Mary." Ash counted off."Yeah yeah, whatever, look I'm just here to get my Pokedex gramps promised me." Gary said."Oh right! I nearly forgot, here you go Gary." Oak said as he handed Gary his pokedex and some pokeballs."Thanks gramps….say Ash, what do you say we have we have a little battle to give our Pokemon some battling experience?" Gary suggested as he released Squirtle, his Pokemon came out with a excited cry of "Squirt!". "After all, my Pokemon could use the chance to boost it's strength by beating your pokemon." Gary spoke up again, with arrogance in his narrows his eyes as his Pokemon growled, hebent down to look into Charmander's eyes. "Come on Charmander, wha do you say about teaching this guy a lesson on who is the real Pokemon Master?" Ash said softly. Charmander nodded and pumped it's fist, you could tell it was ready for it's first battle." Uh oh." Oak thought. "Two new, brash young trainers with ego's the size of Mt. Silver. This is not gonna end well."

" Ladies first". Said Ash, sending Charmander out into the makeshift field."Thank you, kind sir." Gary replied sarcastically as he sent Squirtle onto the field as well."Squirtle! Use Tackle!" Gary yelled quickly, trying to catch Ash of guard…it didn't work. Squritle nodded and started running towards it's foe. "Charmander, wait until it gets in close, then grab it and slam it on the ground!" Ash yelled. Charmander nodded and braced its self as Squritle cam running right in, then when it was close it leapt right at Charmander! Charmander, as commanded, waited until the right moment and snatched a surprised Squirtle out of the air and proceeded to slam it into the floor and make a shell shaped dent in the ground.

"Now jump on it's stomach and use Scratch on it's face!" Ash cheered, almost seeing an easy victory, but, sadly..no."Squirtle! Spin and retract into your shell!" Gary yelled quickly. Squirtle quickly retracted into it's shell and spun, causing the red lizard to lose it's balance and topple over."Charmander, bat it into the air with your tail, then jump after it and use Scratch." Ash commanded. His Pokemon nodded and flipped the tiny turtle into the air, and watched as the turtle went higher and higher, then jumped after it with tiny glowing claws. Squirtle, now noticing he was flipping and turning in the air, came out of his shell with a confused "Squirt?", just as Charmander used Scratch and smacked it into the wall of the lab."Squirtle!" Gary yelled and ran up to it, checking it for injuries. As he bent down and picked it up, Squirtle came out of it's shell with swirls in it's eyes. Gary sighed and returned it to it's Pokeball, turning to face Ash. He saw the positively gleeful look on Charmander's face and the huge grin plastered across Ash's face. Ash bent down and picked up Charmander, hugging it and giving it it's congratulations."Good job Charmander…hey, how about I give you a nickname. How does that sound?" The little lizard nodded wondering what Ash was gonna name him."How 'bout….Dragan?" Ash suggested, watching as Charmander thought it over…..then finally, nodded and smiled. "Awesome, Dragan it is then." Ash smiled back at his newly named Pokemon, then went up to shake hands with Gary. As the clasped hands, they leaned to each other's ears.

"That's skill, you arrogant douche." Ash whispered. "I call it newbie's luck, next time, I'm gonna own you." Gary whispered back as they pulled away and Gary ran out the lab door."Thank Mew, it's over." Oak thought with relief."Well, I guess congratulations are in order for winning on your first battle, Ash." Oak said."Thanks professor, but it was all Dragan here." Ash said as he patted Dragan's head. Dragan let out a noise that nearly sounded like a "purr"."Anyway Ash, you has better get going, it's time to start your journey." Oak suggested."Just a second" Ash said, taking out his Pokedex and scanning Dragan.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, level: 6, Ht. 2'00".Wt. 18.7 lbs." It listed off, then it continued. "it has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to sprout from the tip of it's tail." It ended it's explanation."Whoa, cool." Ash muttered, returning the Pokedex to his pack

"Well, I'm gonna get going, see you later Professor…and thanks, for everything." Ash smiled."You're welcome Ash, now get going." Oak shooed. Ash nodded, returning Charmander to it's Pokeball and running out of the lab, and to his house to say good bye to his mom and get a few last minute things

.Ash left his house, rubbing the few tears away from his goodbye with his mother. He took a few moments to calm himself and started running to the exit of Pallet town. Ash bolted right out of the town, running until he found himself at a river about across, leading down to a small waterfall. He also saw a bridge….but something to the right caught his eye. He walked towards it and as he got closer, he noticed it was four things, They were all tan shells, four of them. "Squirtle's?" He thought out loud. He walked closer, not seeing the bubbling water about eight feet to his left. Suddenly, all four shells flipped over, revealing the small light blue turtle. All four of them had panicked looks on their faces and turned around and started quickly swimming, like they were…running from something? Or swimming anyway. Ash sat confused, before running after the turtles, not noticing a long shadow of about twenty feet long. Ash stopped running, hearing the sound of…water being split behind him. He swiftly turned around in time to see a massive shadow burst from the water, shattering the bridge leading across."What the hell?" He watched with narrowed eyes as the water feel away to reveal a huge, blue snake/ dragon like Pokemon. He knew what it was as soon as he saw it."Gyarados…." He gaped in silent awe. The large Pokemon merely turned towards him, hearing his voice….they locked eyes…and the Gyarados let out a huge roar that nearly shook the ground. Ash tightened his fists, knowing that this was a sign…of an angry beast.

* * *

><hr>

Hahaha finally done. Whoa that took a while, as always review and tell me what you think, also let me know in reviews on if you want Ash to catch Gyarados or Squirtle or even both. I can't deicide so let me know what you all think. I have plans that can go either way with either choice, so come on…review :D


	3. The beast

Normal writing like this in my notes and stuff if you didn't know :o. any who, the poll results will remain hidden until you read below and find out :D. Oh, btw, one of the extra things Ash grabbed from his house was like a side pokebelt, it can hold a few extra items and two extra Pokeballs and it hangs off of his left hip, it's cooler then it sounds, trust me :P

Do I have to put a disclaimer? I mean…do you really think I'm the guy who invented Pokemon? Or I'm going to steal it or something? /:o  
>_<p>The great blue serpent was beautiful, majestic and horrifying, all at the same time. It's wide, gaping mouth struck open in a silent roar. Ash started thinking of his options, he had two….either fight…or run. While he was pondering his options, he nearly missed the large beast lounging forward with dark sickly looking fangs.

He just barely saw it coming and thought" Bite?" he thought, managing to leap to the side, landing in a crouch, just narrowly dodging the fangs. He stood up and saw the ground where the attack hit. It was torn apart with Gyarados's face buried in the rubble.The beast raises his head, angered by missing it's target, it turned it's massive head towards Ash, roaring with eyes flashing red in anger. Ash narrowed his eyes and knew what the beast wanted, a challenge."If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He muttered, gabbing Dragan's Pokeball and tossing it out in front of him. Dragan came out, ready to battle with a flash.  
>The Gyarados seemed to smile and lunged forward, jaws wide and flashing that sickly black color again."Dragan, bend backwards and as it passes over you, use Scratch with both claws!" Ash yelled. Dragan did nothing but wait for the beast to come near it. And as it did, wide maw gaped open ready to bite, Dragan bent backwards (think Matrix style) he saw the soft underbelly and raked both of his claws down it's underbelly. The serpent roared in pain and retreated back to the water, fury dancing in it's eyes. It roared again and started charging a golden green of energy in it's mouth.<br>"Dragon rage!" Ash thought in panic, as the blue serpent fired golden green ball of flame."Dragan, dodge and use Ember!" Ash yelled, jumping to avoid the green ball of flame. His Pokemon nodded and jumped off to the opposite side, firing his attack. He watched as the great golden flame impacted at the spot where he and Dragan just were, he also saw the burning red cinders hit the blue beast across the face, with it's mouth wide open, the burning embers impacted with it's tongue, causing it to roar In pain yet again.

"Dragan keep it up. Ember flurry.' Ash ordered, ready to jump encase the beast decided to fire another attack. His Pokemon just kept firing the weak fire attack, his response to Ash's command.As Ash and Dragan battled the Gyarados, he failed to notice the Squirtle swimming upstream, towards where the water fell from the mountains. Away from danger and disappearing.Ash thought he was doing good, the rapid fire attacks kept the Gyarados from charging up any of it's powerful attacks, but he was wrong The Gyarados decided, enough was enough. It retreated to the river and drew as much of it's self into the air as possible, still being hit by Embers. The heavy Pokemon fell into the water, causing a huge wave of water to fly into the air and blocking the view of the beast. Ash ordered Charmander to stop and watch. The water curtain was so thick, they didn't notice the orange ball charging up in the Gyarados's mouth. So they were caught of guard as the beam flew out, Ash just barely managed to call out "dodge!" as the attack tore up the ground behind Dragan, making it fly forward, it was sure to fall into the river. Time seemed to slow down for Ash, he forgot that he could just recall Dragan, he forgot that not fifteen feet away a powerful, angry Gyarados was about to lounge, maw wide open and fangs glowing a sickly black color. The beast lounged just as Ash made it to the river's edge and leapt for Dragan.The serpent's mouth connected where Ash was not a second before, Ash caught his injured Chramander and plummeted into the river below. He just barely managed to grab Dragan's Pokeball and recall it as soon as he broke though the water's surface.

He swam up and got his head above the water…or he tried at least. He saw only one way out of this problem. The waterfall behind him. He tuned and swam as fast as he could, the Gyarados had forgotten him for the moment, it probably wanted to chase those Squirtle's he saw earlier. He let the water carry him to waterfall and down…thirty feet of solid drop. He fell and fell and he knew he had to turn around, better on his back then on his face, right?

He smacked the surface of the water back first, he nearly blacked out. He just sat there…floating, wet and worn out. He was still trying to get the stars out of his vision. Soon enough he saw a small shore with a…girl on it? Some chick was just sitting there? Did she not here the fight before?

He slowly swam up to the shore and pulled himself up, panting and wet. He walked over to the girl, he noticed she had red hair, some kind of odd ponytail hanging from the side of her head she was about 11 or 12, a small, yellow shirt and little blue shorts and… headphones? Was she totally blind to the blue freaking dragon raging in the river? He ignored her and walked to the Pokemon Center he spotted nearby. After getting a room and leaving Dragan with Nurse Joy to get healed, he went to his room and fell fast asleep.

He woke up the next day with a mission, to stop Gyarados. He got up, Got Dragan from Nurse Joy and went back to the river. As he got there he noticed the same red head from yesterday, did she sleep there or something?  
>He walked over and nudged her with his foot "Hey, get up… wake up, whatever." He wasn't being polite…but with what just happened to him yesterday, who cares?She cracked an eye opened and groaned, taking off her head phones she said almost lazy like "Yeah?""You might want to move, there is a crazy Gyarados in that river." He informed her." There is?" She said as she sat up, looking into the river. "Did it look like this?" She asked as she pulled out a picture and showed it to him. He nodded and she put the picture away, sighing.<br>"Damn, I didn't think she'd do it here." The red head said.

"..What?" Ash asked…confused.

" That's my Gyarados, at least for now. Until I find the right place to release her, where she won't rage around." "Anyway, my name's Misty, what's yours? The newly named girl said.

Ash just stared, shocked….after a awhile he finally said " That Gyarados…..isn't wild?

"Not yet anyway" She said sounding…disappointed?

"So it's yours?" Ash asked

"Didn't you get that before?" She said with annoyance.

"Let me get this straight, you let a powerful. Angry Gyarados lose near a small town and a common bridge?" He asked shocked and angry.

"I was just letting her get used to her new surroundings " Misty shot back, annoyed and getting angry as well.

"She almost did…then she destroyed her new surroundings, are you stupid or do you just not have a brain? You must be a crappy trainer anyway, maybe that's why she is lashing out?" Ash nearly shouted.

"Hey! I'm not just going to let some newbie trainer tell me off!" She shouted right back, getting in his face.

"This "newbie trainer" survived with a young Charmander against that Gyarados up there!" Ash yelled back, getting into her face too.

"All that proves is that you're just smart enough to NOT die!" She screamed in his face.

" I shouldn't have almost died up there anyway! You're such a crappy trainer that it's out of control because of you!" He yelled, back, his eyes flashing red again.

"You know what " master, you think you can do a better job? Here, take the damn thing!" She yelled, taking Gyarados's Pokeball and shoved it into his chest, she swiftly turned around and stomped away.

He caught the ball as it fell, he yelled after her " Yeah I will do better! And the next time I see you, she'll be loyal and more powerful then you could make her!" He fumed, looking down at the ball in his hands "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered to the ball.

_

And done! After so long, that chapter is finally done! There it is, the poll result is Gyarados! I hope anyone who reads this likes it, I hope the Gyarados fight was good :o. Until next time….


	4. First gym and obedience

Jasmine: Trust me, I'd love for Ash to get a grass type, sadly the only grass that I like is Bulbasaur, if Ash had gotten Squitle earlier on, then I would have added Bulbasaur too

Another chapter and up so soon? :O Well since today the world is supposed to end…..that sucks :/, anyway read on….just scroll down :o, come on scroll down :o

I do not own Pokemon..if I did that would be awesome.. _

Ash sat in his bed at the Viridian City Pokemon Center, flicking Gyarados's minimized Pokeball between his fingers, wondering what to do with it. He couldn't let it go, he couldn't battle with it, it was too strong and too angry. He couldn't bond with it right now as he was already way behind Gary….probably.

The only thing he could think of was to maybe bring it out during a tough battle. It could let lose it's fury and he might be able to bond with it after that.

"I'll do you justice, I swear I will..soon enough." He muttered to the Poke ball, before clipping it on his belt and laying down drifting to sleep.

He wake up, got out of bed and clipped his Pokebelt on. Before going downstairs. He thought he saw a gym before he when he was coming to the Pokemon Center last night, but it looked old and shut down, he decided to ask Nurse Joy about it.

_

He walked out of the center with some new knowledge. He new knew the first real gym was in Pewter and that the one in this town, was the last gym he was supposed to go to. He walked out into the street and saw a crowd gathering around something…he went to go check it out.

When he got there he was…surprised, there was an old man flailing on the ground, refusing to let anyone pass.

Ash sweat dropped and slowly backed away from the scene and went the only other way out of town and come upon a large patch of grass.

He was walking through it when he heard a squeal behind him.

"KEY!" The small, angry, pig like Pokemon yelled at him.

"Shit." He sighed, he has stumbled into a Mankey's territory. He turned and faced the small angry Pokemon.

The Pokemon lunged, flailing it's arms. Ash barely dodged, thinking to himself "How do I always manage to piss off Pokemon?" He tossed out Dragan's Pokeball.

"Dragan, use Ember." He commanded. The small lizard said nothing, but fired the small burning attack. It impacted with the small pig and caused it to cry out in pain, rolling backwards and trying weakly to get up. Ash quickly grabbed a spare Pokeball and threw it at the weak Pokemon.

The ball sucked up the Mankey and rolled on the ground…after a few tense seconds of it rocking from side to side….it clicked and stopped rocking, signaling a successful capture.

'Yessss" Ash said, glad that it went fast, he was just glad it didn't take too long. He walked over and picked up the ball and let Mankey back out with a flash, the panting, angry Mankey was back out. Ash took his Pokedex and scanned Mankey.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Ht 1"08, Wt 61.7 Lbs. Gender: Female. Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy." It said in a computerized voice.

"Hmm, how about a name? You're a girl and I know that you evolve in Primeape… how about…Primess?" Ash suggested.

Since Mankey was pissed off and worn out, it simply crossed its arms, its pride hurt from being beaten in one hit. Ash sighed and brought out Dragan to get them better known with each other.

Dragan tried in vain to be nice and apologize…but he was promptly ignored. Ash let this go on for a few more minutes before recalling Dragan

'Forget it." He sighed, returning Primess. He turned around and walked back into town, just in time to watch officer Jenny cuffing the old man , dragging him into the back of her car. He sweat dropped and stayed away until the crowd disappeared and the squad car left. He ran right out the Center and healed his Pokemon then ran out of town to Viridian forest as fast as possible.

He broke through the thick forest trees, panting. He was glad to be out of that weird town, with crazy old men and pissed Mankeys. He was unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from behind the trees.

"So, that's him, the chosen one with the power to control what is mine. Only one way to find out…" The unknown figure thought. Using it's wing to send a gale of wind at a hive of Beedrills. The gale hit the hive, causing angry hisses to run through the forest air. Causing Ash to freeze and slowly turn around, saying "crap crap crap" He muttered.

He saw about twenty Beedrills flying out of the hive and buzzing angrily, looking for the one who disturbed their hive.

They spotted Ash who threw out Dragan's ball…only to stare in shock as it didn't open. The Beedrill swarm rushed him and Ash did the only thing that came to mind…he closed his eyes and threw his hands out in front of him, heard something weird…cries of pain and..burning? He opened his eyes and looked at the swarm, they were all burnt and fainted. He looked at his palms and saw little swirling embers. Hw saw a burnt Spearow in the mix and numbly threw a Pokeball, so lost in thought he barely heard the ding "StarScream." He said softly, naming his new Pokemon.

"Perfect." The figure thought and flew out of the tree tops, leaving a rainbow trail and a one lone falling feather. Ash looked up and snagged the feather, examining it and then putting it away. He called out all of his Pokemon, spraying the fainted Sprearow with a potion.

"Attack anything that you guys think is a threat." Ash spoke, softly. All three of the Pokemon nodding, Ash ran. The rest of the forest was a blur of flame, fighting and flying attacks hitting different targets.

When he stopped thinking he found himself exiting the forest, re calling his now stronger Pokemon, he ran to the nearest Pokemon Center and rented a room, healed his Pokemon and fell sleep as soon his head hit the pillow.

He woke up the next day, quickly retrieved his Pokemon from Nurse Joy, asked her for directions and left heading for the gym. He got there and saw a tall tanned teen, wearing a black and orange vest with green pants.

"Hey! Are you Brock?" Ash yelled out.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Brock replied.

"I'm Ash from Pallet town and I'm here to challenge you." Ash said, ready to throw Primess's ball.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. Go, Geodude!" Brock yelled throwing his first Pokemon out onto the field.

" Primess, show them your might!" Ash yelled throwing Primess out onto the field.

They stared each other down…. then finally. They called out their attacks.

"Geodude, Defense curl, then Tackle." Brock ordered.

"Use Leer then Lowkick, Primess." Ash calmly countered. The pig monkey nodded and leered at her enemy, then rushed forward with her left foot glowing.

The Geodude curled itself up, rendering the Leer useless then uncurled and flew at the charging monkey.

" Primess, jump and double Lowkick!" Ash quickly ordered. The monkey simply jumped when it and the other Pokemon were supposed to meet in the middle and brought both of its glowing feet down on top of the other Pokemon. The Geodude cried out in pain and was roughly slammed to the floor of the arena, swirls in its eyes.

"Whoa, I have to remember double Lowkick in the future." Ash thought to himself.

"Damn" Brock said, recalling his fainted Pokemon, then throwing another out. "Go, Onix!" Brock yelled. The giant rock snake appeared and roared, then stared at the small monkey. "Onix, lounge and bite, then drag it under ground!" the snake lounged, grabbing the small pig monkey before Ash could utter a command, it bit the the monkey, locking it in its jaws and then slammed into the ground, somehow burrowing underground with Primess in its mouth.

It came up about thirty seconds later, bursting above ground and throwing the now fainted Pokemon at Ash's feet. Ash said nothing, but recalling Primess.

" StarScream won't last a second, neither will Dragan…I only have one option" Ash thought grabbing a Pokeball.

"Go, Hydra!" Ash yelled, throwing the blue serpent onto the field. Hydra came out roaring and somewhat angry.

The two snakes locked eyes (pervs, you readers are) there was a tense silence….then it was broken.

"Onix, use Rock throw!" Brock commanded. The Rock snack roared and hit the ground with its tail, smacking the rocks the flew up at Hydra.

"Hydra, use Dragon rage, then use Bite." Ash ordered, trying to stay calm and also hoping Hydra would listen..it would not. Hydra snarled and used Thrash. The rocks still broke as soon as they cam into contact with Hydra, but she still got hurt as well. Hydra roared and started charging a reddish, blue orb in its mouth.

"Hydra, listen to me!" Ash begged his disobedient Pokemon. Hydra paid no heed to Ash and fired the attack anyway.

"Onix dig underground to dodge and then use Bind!" Brock quickly shouted out. His Pokemon nodded and went underground just as the attack soared over its head, digging under Hydra and popping up behind it, wrapping it's body around the sea serpent. The blue serpent cried out in pain as it was constricted by the other Pokemon.

"Hydra, listen to me! You're going to lose if we don't stick together and do this as a team. Now calm down and listen!" Ash shouted out to the angry dragon.

It seemed to calm it down, if just a little and it paused, listening to Ash. Ash smiled and cheered mentally.

*Now use Dragon Rage." Ash ordered. The orb quickly charged and fired close range at the coils of the other snake. The other snake let go quickly, but Hydra wasn't done, it kept firing the attacks and after two more hits…Onix went down, hard. With a weakening roar of pain and a fall to the ground that nearly caused an earthquake.

Ash smirked and Brock frowned, then returned Onix and took out his badge.

"Great battle Ash, as a reward for your victory here at Pewter gym, I grant you the Boulder badge." Brock said, handing Ash the badge.

"Thanks Brock, it was a great first gym battle." Ash smiled and took the badge, storing it away and walking away and leaving the gym.

Brock watched him leave and said to himself " That kid is going to be great some day…."

_

And finally done T^T, the first chapter took four hours, this chapter took four freaking days! Anyway, read and review, also is this fic going to slow or is it just not very interesting? Tell me please, I need feedback :o


	5. No5

Ok, first off, I don't think this chapter is very great, but it's hastily written when I realized I had been through this entire summer without really writing anything, so this was quickly thrown together and it's me, coming back…so be prepared :o 

Ash was in the middle of a battle with two hikers on route to Mt. Moon , commanding two Pokémon with one of them having a type disadvantage was, well…difficult.

"StarScream dodge, Primess help out by breaking those rocks!" Ash yelled, hoping his bird wouldn't get hit by the flying rocks thrown by the rocks with arms, in other words, two Geodudes. The monkey flew forward, hands glowing and flailing, breaking the flying rocks.

The hikers had one Geodude break off and flank the distracted Mankey.

Ash grinned and called out to Primess. "Show that rock why it shouldn't mess with you, Karate Chop!" Right when the Geodude got in close, Primess lashed out with a glowing fist, chopping her foe right in its face. It cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, fainted.

The last rock type knew it couldn't take on both, but it was going to try. It flew forward and Primess didn't even need a command, it knew what to do.

Leaping towards the somehow floating rock, it lowered a glowing leg and smacked the rock right across it's face and it like its partner, fell flat on the ground, fainted. The hikers grumbled and returned their fainted Pokémon and handed the prize money to a grinning Ash. Ash turned around and went on his merry way to Mt. Moon, cheerfully counting the prize money from all the recent battles, from Bug maniacs to Lass's, and then a few random hikers.

He was looking forward to getting to the Pokémon center and getting some nice rest. Just as he dropped off his Pokemon with nurse Joy, he was ambushed by a man with slick back black hair and shiny teeth.

"Hey youngster, interested in buying this top of the line Pokémon?" The "salesman" said, getting into Ash's personal bubble.

:…Um, no?" Ash said hesitantly, backing away.

"Nonsense! This Uber shall get you far!" The man yelled.

Ash paused…"Uber you say? If it's so strong then why are you selling it?" He questioned.

The man stared. "…I breed." He simply said.

"…..Deal" Ash said handing the man 500 Poke dollars in exchange for the "Uber" Pokémon. The man grinned and swiped the cash, quickly counting and pocketing it before Ash could change his mind.

Ash shrugged and tossed the Poke ball and with a flash of light and burst of small stars, a long Pokémon appeared. It was light blue on top and its underbelly was white, it had a small ball like shaped white nose and small white horn on its forehead, it also had two small white fin like ears

"Tini?" the Pokémon said, looking around until its eyes landed on Ash and the Poke ball in his hand.

Ash stared and felt his jaw drop, he only had one thought running through his head"No…..F***ing….Way."Outside of the centerA man with short light blue hair and a woman with long red hair and a Meowth were watching the exchange through the nearest window.

"It's a good thing the boss had us look out for this kid, he's as dumb as a box of nails, it's a good thing you swapped that guy's Poke ball with the one the boss gave us." The red head said.

"Yeah, I know, he nearly got scammed four days into his journey, but still, guarding this..twerp when we could be…robbing banks or something." The blue haired man said.

"True, protecting this kid is going to be a hassle." The red head agreed.

"Ahhh, shuddap, da boss is paying us tons of cash to protect dis twerp , so Jessie, James…shut ya traps." A…talking Meowth said?

"That is true Jessie, kind of makes you wonder why this kid is so important though…" The blue haired male trailed off. "Well…he does kind of look like the boss, you may be onto something here James.." Jessie responded.

"Will you both just shuddup and guard the moron?" Meowth yelled at the two others that were in deep thought.

"Alright, alright, calm down, geez, so when should we get on with the test for him though?" James said, becoming serious once again.

"Well he has to learn to control the few powers that he has right now before he can move on to step two and manifest his spiritual weapon or any other powers, but that doesn't mean you can't help him try and manifest his powers again." Jessie replied.

"How?"

"A life or death situation of course, go set it up in the cave."

"Alright, I'm going, lets hope the kid has good instincts, I don't want to have to thrash him to bad before he calls on his powers.* James said, disappearing into the darkness of the cave. Back inside the centerAsh was nearly dumbstruck about getting a rare Pokémon such as this one, if he raised it right, then it could be amazingly powerful.

"Uhh, kid maybe we could make some sort of refund or something along those lines…"

" Nahh, I'm good." Ash said, quickly recalling Dratini, moving to the counter and getting his Pokémon and walking out of the door, quickly heading to the cave and disappearing into the darkness and unknowingly heading to his first test.


End file.
